


the smile in their eyes, the sound of their laughter

by mermistia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling, it’s 2am and i’m tired as fuck again but what else is new, they’re so fucking SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermistia/pseuds/mermistia
Summary: River and Ly are in love with each other’s laughs.





	the smile in their eyes, the sound of their laughter

**Author's Note:**

> whats a summary bitch i’ll kill you

River still isn’t sure how he’s gotten to let himself be so vulnerable. 

He also isn’t fully sure that he likes it, this feeling of release and comfort, and it’s difficult to get used to it. He’s so used to having a job to do, having a host to work for and data to collect, that the ability to sit, to sleep, to relax, to _love,_ is still awkwardly foreign to him.

It’s easier to get used to it when he has Ly in his arms, though. 

Everything is always easier with Ly. 

He runs a hand through their hair, letting his eyes flutter between being open and shut as he listens to Ly’s breathing, feeling the rise and fall of their chest pressed against him. There’s a quick intake of breath, a small groan, a series of soft noises until Ly rolls closer, blinking their eyes open softly to peer up at him.

“G’morning.”

River smiles. “It’s midnight.”

Ly frowns, wipes a hand over their face once, twice, three times, and rubs sleep from their eyes in irritation. “That’s technically morning.”

Another smile, and River wraps his arms tight around Ly’s waist, pressing gentle lips to their forehead. Ly sighs in a quiet kind of contentment and leans into the touch, and River pulls away just slightly to let himself shift down to press his lips to the rest of Ly’s face. A few seconds between each kiss, River feels both his and Ly’s faces heating up as lips connect with skin, and Ly leans into each one of the touches. 

Forehead. Pause. Cheek. Pause. Cheek. Pause. Nose. Pause. 

There’s a sudden change in the atmosphere when River’s kisses move down to Ly’s neck, soft and teasing and full of all the love that he’s almost afraid to show, and Ly flinches away with a hesitant kind of laugh. 

River blinks. “...Are- are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Ly says, but their head is pressed down onto their shoulder and their voice is more than a little strangled, almost nervous. 

“Uh- do you want me to stop?” River leans back a little, letting his hands leave their place on Ly’s waist as he moves away. 

“No!”

“Then what-”

“It just tickled,” Ly says in a soft whisper, a furious blush spreading over their face, and River freezes. 

“It _what?_” He can feel a smile playing at his lips already, amused and adoring and painfully in love, and he moves closer to Lyceum in a couple of quick movements, taking the tip of their chin in his fingers and titling their head up, letting their eyes meet his. “Now _that_ is cute.”

Ly’s blush increases tenfold, and they let out what River could almost call a _squeak,_ and River lets his smile grow into a full blown grin. 

“It’s not!”

“It so is.” He lets his kisses pick up again, scattering them across Ly’s burning cheeks, his hands playing at the hem of their shirt and brushing against their skin, keeping soft giggles flowing from their lips at the touch. 

“No, River!” Protests fall from Ly’s mouth amongst the laughter, but there’s no real distress or urgency behind them, and River lets himself smile against their skin as they laugh and squirm under him, digging their hands into his shoulders as a way of keeping themself close to him. 

“You’re beautiful,” River says, his voice as soft and low as he can get it, and he stills his hands and his lips slowly, pressing his nose against Ly’s and watching them as they fight to catch their breath, gazing back at him with mismatched eyes. “You really are.”

Ly’s breathing falls back to normal, their smile still refusing to fade, and they pull River’s arm around them with a huff, sticking their bottom lip out in an awkward pout. “That was uncalled for.”

“What, calling you beautiful?”

“No, tickling me!”

River laughs before catching himself, shaking his head and cutting himself off. “Wasn’t uncalled for.”

Ly squints up at him. “Y’know, you should laugh too.” They move deeper into his hold with another huff, squeezing their eyes shut and burying their face as deep into River’s shirt as they can get it, reaching out to wrap their arms around his middle and pull him even closer than he already is. Their voice is muffled and tired when they speak again, and River has to crane his neck down and strain his ears to make out the words. “I like your laugh.”

They shift in his arms slightly, and River looks down at them with a growing blush as they settle into his embrace, resting their chin on his chest and looking up at him with wide eyes. One of their arms snakes down, hands tracing over River’s wrist, trailing and drawing curving patterns over the skin, and River shivers under the touch. 

“What are you doing?”

Ly looks up at him with raised eyebrows. “I’m drawing hearts. And also writing a contract that demands that you laugh more, because I want to hear it.”

“You want to- why?” River snorts, a short, broken kind of laugh, and Ly perks up almost immediately. 

“Because I like it!” Their voice softens, and so do their eyes and their touch, and they let their hands go limp and fall onto the bed, rolling onto their side to bury their face into the crook of River’s neck. “I love you,” they mumble, sleep creeping its way back into their words, and they let out a shuddering sigh as River feels their eyelids flicker closed. 

“I love you too,” River says, and he lets himself laugh his time, soft and short and sweet, and Ly smiles happily against his skin, nuzzling closer. “I love you, Lyceum.” He reaches a hand up to ruffle Ly’s hair, playing with the strands and weaving little plaits through them before undoing it, brushing his hand down over Ly’s cheeks, nose, lips, neck. 

“G’night, Riv,” Ly mumbles, arms tight around River’s waist, and River smiles, letting his own eyes shut as well. 

“Goodnight, Ly.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway! the squipscord is making me SOFT tonight im big love for them


End file.
